


Never Say Never

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/F, Girl Direction, Harry Styles Pines Over Louis Tomlinson, Inexperienced Harry, Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Object Insertion, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: After a game of Never Have I Ever pulls back the curtain on Harry’s inexperience, the temptation to try something new is more than she can handle.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Wanker’s Day Fic Fest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WankersDay). Thanks to Lauren for running this again!

The bright pink liquid sloshes as Harry swirls the plastic cup around nervously. She watches her drink in place of looking toward her group of friends, sprawled out in a haphazard circle on the floor of her and Louis’ dorm room. 

The night had started off with passing a bottle around as they got dressed up for a night of partying. But when the wind picked up and the rain started pounding on the window, their night of frat parties became a simple girls’ night in to avoid walking the cold rain. 

With nowhere to go and plenty to drink, they gossiped about classmates, complained about midterms, and tried to forget temporarily about the homework waiting for them on the other side of Saturday. For Harry, it was a flashback to all her middle school sleepovers, with the added benefits of alcohol and freedom from parents. 

As the alcohol worked its magic, the conversation got looser and their group decided to play a game of Never Have I Ever. And that is how Harry ended up blushing into her drink. 

The first questions were easy enough, with things like never gotten a driver’s license, never been out of the country, never been stung by a bee. Harry was enjoying learning random facts about her friends and taking the occasional sip from her own drink. 

Then it was Zayn’s turn. “Never have I ever…” she smirked, pausing for dramatic effect, “given a blow job.”

“Ooh, good one Z!” Louis cheers as she high-fived Zayn. Neither of them drink but Liam, and Niall tip their glasses back. Harry shifts around nervously on the floor. She wasn’t a prude by any means, but she didn’t have much experience either. 

Next is Louis’ turn. “Never have I ever had sex in a car.” This time only Liam and Zayn drink.

The light buzz Harry has going wasn’t enough to tamp down her insecurities. And while she felt comfortable around these friends she’d met during Freshers’ Week and been nearly inseparable for six months, she didn’t know how open she was willing to get.

It complicates matters further that she has a crush on Louis. She’d only come to realize her interest in women a few months before the school year started, and her roommate was at the top of a growing list of crushes. 

Harry was enraptured by Louis from the moment they’d met on move-in day. She was drawn in by her beauty, with her short cropped hair, sharp cheekbones, and dazzling blue eyes. The allure is even stronger now, with her lips tinted bright pink from the punch flavored Kool-Aid mixer and her slender fingers holding a liquorice whip. Her lips wrap around the red candy and she snaps off a piece with her teeth. Harry looks away, not wanting to be caught staring.

She can’t help it. Louis is magnetic. Not only is she one of the most beautiful women Harry has ever met, but her personality draws people in too. She has enough attitude and confidence to fill any room. And if these rounds of Never Have I Ever are any indication, that confidence also comes with a fair bit of experience. Louis drinks at nearly all the questions, no matter how revealing.

In an effort to steer the game away from her non-existent sex life, Harry opts for a safer subject. “Never have I ever watched all the Harry Potter movies.”

“Ahh, come on! That’s not a good one,” Niall complains.

“No, it’s perfectly fine, Ni,” Louis defends. “Drink up.” Niall, Liam, and Zayn all drink. Louis also tips her drink back. When she lowers her cup, her eyes fall to Harry and she winks. Harry flushes, caught off guard by Louis’ attention. She’d chosen something safe to avoid Louis noticing her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

And what’s more, after Harry’s turn the questions get more and more explicit. She is shocked by the activities brought up as they went around the circle. Taken nude photos. Sexted. Done body shots. Had sex in a pool. Worn edible underwear. Been in handcuffs. 

Two rounds pass and Harry hasn’t drank once. Embarrassment creeps in under the buzz of alcohol. 

Rationally she knows it isn’t a competition. But it is as if the curtains has been drawn back to reveal her inexperience. Their little drinking game has exposed just how far behind her peers she had fallen while struggling through school to make it to her top choice university. 

But now that she is at university, it would be a perfect opportunity to catch up. She could spend some time exploring some of these things the other girls have done. Like a bucket list of sorts. A Sex-et List. Harry giggles to herself at the thought. 

“What’s funny,” Louis whispers too loud, kicking her bare foot out to touch Harry. She taps her toes with their chipped orange polish against Harry’s outstretched leg. Harry can still feel Louis’ touch after she moves her foot away. Her question brings Harry back to the present, where she’d zoned out as Liam detailed the time she walked in on her roommate’s threesome. Harry shakes her head subtly.

Louis nods once in understanding and then stands up, crossing the room for a refill. She tops off everyone’s drinks. Once everyone is settled again, Niall starts up the next round. “Never have I ever gotten off with the shower head.” 

Liam, Zayn, and Louis all drink. 

Harry sputters. She didn’t even know that was a thing people did!

Her eyes must be half way out of her head by the way Louis laughs at her reaction. Harry turns away from Louis’ attention. She turns toward Zayn, hoping to telepathically convince her for an easier round. Of course, it doesn’t work. 

“Well, if we’re gonna go down that route…" Zayn says. “Never have I ever gotten off with a hair brush.” 

Again, Harry is dumbfounded. How would that even work? Wouldn’t it hurt with all the bristles? When Niall, Louis, and Liam all take a sip, she cannot hide her confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Niall nearly spits out her drink in an explosion of drunk laughter. 

“Oh, Harry.” Louis giggles brightly. She run a hand through Harry’s curls as she often does when they’ve been drinking. Harry leans into the touch. 

Zayn explains. Harry’s face is heated from more than just the alcohol. She feels so inept. 

“You’ve never done it?” Louis asked. 

Harry shakes her head. “No, never,” she says meekly.

“Well, you should try it sometime. If you want. You don’t have to.” The words rush out, consonants getting lost in her thick accent. Louis takes another sip of her drink before saying. She clears her throat. “Alright, my turn?” 

A few heads nod but Harry stays silent and still. She holds her breath. After that round, she can’t imagine the questions getting more shocking. 

“Never have I ever…” Louis said, “fucked myself with a cucumber, or other vegetable.” 

Harry doesn’t even think to hold back her gasp as her jaw dropped. Her head whipped back to Louis, who was sat innocently smiling at the group. “Oh my god, Lou!”

From there, the game devolves into the girls listing off a myriad of vegetables and other phallic household items until they are all giggling uncontrollably for the game to continue.

* * *

Louis’ alarm goes off too early in the morning for Harry’s liking. She turns over on her side, chasing the remnants of sleep as Louis drags herself out of bed. Every Sunday morning, Louis goes to the library for a group study session. As Louis leaves, locking the door behind her, Harry realizes she’s too awake to fall back asleep. She reluctantly climbs out of bed.

Harry makes a mental list of the homework she needs to finish as she brushes her teeth at the in-room sink to get rid of the rancid post-drinking morning breath. Next, she goes over the little cabinet where they store all their food and Louis’ fancy cordless electric kettle. She fills the kettle with water to the first line and presses the button and it lights up. As the water heats, she pulls on a pair of grey joggers, a lacy pink bralette, and a tie dyed shirt that she’d made during Freshers’ Week. 

The kettle clicks off just as she pulls the shirt over her head. She takes her favorite mug from the shelf, the one with a rainbow across the front that she found when thrifting for vintage clothes. It had only been two months after she’d come to the realization that she was definitely not straight and she got a thrill walking up to the register to buy the mug, her first rainbow object. She plops in a bag of tea to steep as she finishes getting ready. 

She picks up her hairbrush and begins to brush out her curls. She smiles to herself, thinking back to the previous night with her friends. She’d had a fun night, despite the rain ruining their original plans. Details from the night before trickle in as she slowly pulls the bristles from root to end. The silly gossip they’d shared. The way Louis had looked while eating the liquorice whip. The secrets they’d revealed during the drinking game. 

The brush slips out of her grasp and clatters to the floor. Harry gasps, staring at the brush on the floor, as if it turned into a snake. 

The memory of Louis suggesting that Harry try it out sends a sharp thrill through her. Last night, the idea had been shocking, scandalous even. But staring down at the slender, rounded handle, she grows curious. 

She picks up the brush and continues brushing through her hair. She can’t help but think about how the handle feels in her palm, how the length of it might feel inside her. 

Harry shakes the thoughts off. No, her hairbrush is not a sex toy. She’s never had anything other than her own fingers, and it would be weird to try now with her own hairbrush. She sets the brush back on its shelf next to all her make up, then finishes her hair by tying it back with a hot pink hair tie.

Harry finishes making her tea, adding a bit of sugar and a splash of milk, stirring and licking off the spoon. At her desk with her tea at her side, she’s ready to crank out her essay. She opens the file and tries to pick up where she’d left off. But as Harry stares at the open doc, her mind refuses to focus on her analysis of 17th century poetry. Reading her essay is a challenge when she can’t get the thoughts of the hair brush out of her mind. And it’s just sitting there in her peripheral vision. The pink plastic is hard to ignore.

She squeezes her thighs together and shifts in her chair. Moving around only brings more attention to the growing need between her legs. She’s getting wet from the distracting thoughts. 

Convincing herself that it’s to get lotion for her dry hands, Harry gets up. And, it’s not weird when she sets the bottle of lotion back so that it is in front of her hairbrush. 

Out of sight, out of mind. 

Back at her desk, Harry switches her focus, picking up the stack of poems she’d copied at the library. If she can’t focus enough to read what she’s already written, maybe running through her notes will spark some inspiration. She is determined to finish this essay before lunch. 

The poems marked up with sparkly pink gel pen are not enough to hold her attention. She absentmindedly squirms in her seat as she reads, rocking her hips to chase any amount of relief as she skims the papers. 

Even with the hair brush out of sight, it is still right there. In her room. Her room that she has all to herself for the next few hours. Louis will be gone until late afternoon, as she is every Sunday. It would be harmless to try. 

But she shouldn’t. She needs to finish this essay. Flipping through her notes again, Harry tries to convince herself that she doesn’t actually want to try it. Just last night she didn’t know that anyone could get off with a hair brush, so she shouldn’t be so thrown off by the thought now. But logic is no match for curiosity. Her eyes can’t focus on a single line of text. 

The word document open on her laptop sits unchanged, the unfinished essay on the screen is the only thing standing between Harry and freedom for the rest of Sunday. But with her focus shifting from the unwritten essay to the need expanding out from her center, it seems impossible to finish. When she glances at the clock on her screen, thirty minutes have passed since she’d sat down at her desk. Horniness might be a worse distraction than procrastination.

Her thighs squeeze together. The pressure intensifies the yearning for release. Her trembling hand trails down to her thigh. She presses the heel of her palm to her mound, feeling the heat through her clothes as her hips rock into touch. Maybe if she gives in to her desire now, she can get back to writing her essay without distraction. She slams down laptop and stands up fast. She crosses the small dorm room in three strides.

Heartbeat racing, Harry grabs the hair brush and tosses it quickly onto her bed. She doesn’t look at it, not quite ready to face her intentions. She wiggles out of her shorts and panties. As she pulls off her shirt, the lacey bralette moves against her nipples. They pebble under the friction of the fabric. She decides to leave the pretty bralette on, then climbs into her bed. Her hand comes up to her chest, fingers rolling one of her nipples through the lace. She inhales sharply as she thumbs over the sensitive bud, focusing on the zip of arousal it sends through her.

She continues teasing, trailing her hand down the warm skin of her belly. Her light touch makes her belly jump. She’s always been ticklish, but especially when she’s this on edge. Her hand moves lower still, swirling her fingertips through the soft, trimmed hairs on her mound. Her fingers part her folds, teasing more as two fingers sink into her wet heat. She guides her hand to her center, gathering slick on her fingers. She’s already dripping from the torment and teasing she’d put herself through. Her touch is eased by the glide of her own slick, she traces over her clit with a soft touch. She speeds up, quick circles building up her pleasure, then stills when it is about to topple over. Even now that she’s given in to her desire, Harry cannot resist a bit of teasing. She enjoys the push and pull of nearly careening over the edge without letting herself go. 

The first finger dips into her opening, sliding with no resistance. Her wet heat draws her finger, but she quickly slides it out and presses back in with two. She gasps, the slight stretch feels good. Harry tilts her hips down, seeking depth. The pulsing heat wraps around her fingers as she drives in deep. The tension in her belly expand as she moves her fingers faster, harder, just the way she likes. 

Her legs fall open, her knee bumping into something hard on the bed. It stuns her, taking her back from the edge of release. She pulls her fingers out and reaches for the object. She moans as her fingers wrap around the slender handle of the hair brush. She feels her emptiness acutely, as she clenches around nothing. 

Harry flips the brush, holding it from the wrong end as she looks at the round, pink handle. Is she really going to do this? Louis said she should try it. Louis has tried it. An image of Louis fucking herself with a brush flares in her mind. A wanton moan falls from Harry’s lips as she pictures what Louis would look like as she comes. 

More eager than ever, Harry gives in to the curiosity. She is ready to experience what the other girls have. 

She holds her breath as she moves the brush down. The handle bumps against the inside of her thigh. She shivers from anticipation more than the chill of the plastic. She slides it back and forth along her folds. 

With one hand she parts her folds while the other guides the handle. She presses blunt end lightly to herself, first at her clit, then lower and lower, a slow decent as the cool plastic slides over her slick flesh. With the brush, every sensation feels more intense.

The end presses at her entrance, the light pressure hinting at what’s to come. It’s like the potential energy of a stretched rubber band before it snaps. Harry eyes are closed, focusing all her senses on the single point of pleasure. She presses in, sliding slowly. Inch by inch the cool handle slides inside as it enters for the first time. She feels the broad end of the brush press against her. Harry gasps realizing that the handle is inside. Her pussy tightens at her shock, squeezing at the intrusion in the most pleasant way. The hair brush reaches deeper than her fingers. She clenches again, enjoying the way her body responds, lighting up every nerve ending. 

She experimentally pulls back on the brush and thrusts in, a bit faster with each motion. Getting lost in the sensations, she tilts the brush and fucks the handle into herself quicker. Obscene sounds fill the room with every thrust and twist of the brush, but Harry hardly notices over the deep pleasure as she arches her back and cants her hips, chasing her orgasm.

Of course, lost to the intense pleasure her mind wanders to Louis. She thinks again about how Louis has done this before. She thinks about how Louis might look doing this to her. She imagines Louis holding the hair brush, pushing it into her slowly. Harry imagines Louis leaning over her as she fucks the handle into her and kissing her deeply.

Harry thrusts it in deep, deep as it will go, until the plastic bristles are pushed against her folds and the width stretches at her opening. Her clit is hard and throbbing against the plastic bristles. Her thighs shake as her orgasm shocks through her. She bites at the flesh of her arm as she comes to keep from crying out too loudly in the dormitory halls.

As the waves of pleasure subside, she carefully pulls out the brush. It glides easily through the mess of slick. Despite the narrowness of the handle, she still feels the loss, clenching at the emptiness once the handle is removed from her center. Harry flops onto the bed, light sheen of sweat glistening over her skin and pleasant tightness in her muscles from the toe curling orgasm she’d just had. As she lies sated but breathless, Harry can’t help but imagine just how amazing the cucumber might feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/619374739370262528/never-say-never-by-haztobegood-rating-e-words) is a rebloggable post for this fic.


End file.
